yuafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Kobayakawa
Miyuki Kobayakawa ('' 小早川 美幸 ''Kobayakawa Miyuki) is a fictional character and protagonist in the You're Under Arrest franchise. Her Japanese voice was provided by Akiko Hiramatsu, Kathyin Masilungan (Filipino) Her English voice, however, was provided by two voice actors. The OVA wikipedia:Juliet Cesario version was done by Jo Ann Luzzatto and the rest was done by Juliet Cesario In the Live Action version, she was portrayed by actress Sachie Hara. About Miyuki is fearful of anything that cannot be explained by science, such as the Paranormal, Supernatural or anything that was similar to science fiction. She is also afraid of reptiles.[3] Her character design was also used as the template for a goddess whom the characters prayed to in a four panel gag strip added to a version of YUA who eventually became Belldandy when the strip proved popular and was developed into Oh! My Goddess.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Miyuki_Kobayakawa&action=edit&section=2 edit History According to the information in the You're Under Arrest series, Miyuki was born on April 7, 1976. She had previously lived in the Okayama Prefecture before moving to the Greater Tokyo Area and entered the Metropolitan Police Department Academy and was classmates with Natsumi Tsujimoto before being transferred to Bokuto Station. She residences currently in Kōtō, Tokyo alongside Natsumi.[5] When she was trying to pick up Natsumi, she met with her instead by luck when seeing her breaking some of traffic violation rules but she knew at once that she's Natsumi, her partner to be. Eventually catching up with her, Miyuki made a first impression with her and after Natsumi's transfer to Bokuto Station was complete, Miyuki and Natsumi became partners in the station's Traffic Division. The two became famous with Miyuki's brains and Natsumi's fists in solving various cases involving either themselves or with their colleagues. Miyuki was the other half of the duo responsible for ground breaking work in dismantling a mysterious car smuggling syndicate operation in Tokyo, resulting in her subsequent transfer to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Criminal Investigation Bureau [6] under its Scientific Investigations Laboratory. The Lab invited her to permanently transfer to the department, but she refused the offer. In the Hachi-Ichi-Go (蜂一号) crisis (Bee Number One in the dub of You're Under Arrest: The Movie), Miyuki's expertise in computers and in electronics have managed to gain breakwork during initial investigations over the mysterious power outages in the Sumida Ward, but was not able to secure any details regarding them. Nearing the end of the movie, she and Natsumi apprehend renegade officer Tadashi Emoto after wounding Kachou as a means of "proving" that he acted alone throughout the crisis. Miyuki was sent to Los Angeles with Natsumi as part of a foreign police officer exchange program for a short time with the Los Angeles Police Department.[7] Nearing the end of the series, Miyuki nearly broke her friendship with Natsumi after learning that the latter was being recruited into the Special Assault Team. The two patched up their differences when Miyuki told Natsumi that she wasn't open enough for her to accept Natsumi's recruitment into the SAT [8] since the two had acted like real friends, even like sisterswhen Miyuki explained that Natsumi's SAT recruitment happened so fast without her realizing it all along, which forced her to shield herself from seeing reality as it was.[9]Miyuki also renewed her "friendship" with Nakajima, further opening their relationship to other possibilities.[1] Her partner is Saori Saga, who took over Natsumi's position after she was permanently stationed in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department branch as part of her duties as an SAT operative [10] before being transferred to the United States to conduct forensic training.[11] she modified 1985 Honda Today 700cc (although still having a yellow number plate for K-cars) and added twin cams, a turbo-charger, and nitrous oxide boost. 「Negative One Year Before Disappear of Megumi Yokota kun」 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Miyuki_Kobayakawa&action=edit&section=3 edit Category:Female Characters